1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function switch device which is commonly used for selecting operation contents of a plurality of object appliances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric appliances such as a car stereo, a car air conditioner, etc. which are arranged intensively on the console of an motor car, requires operation buttons for selecting the corresponding operations. Conventionally, these operation buttons were individually arranged on the center console for each electric appliance.
However, with a development of technology, each electric appliance had a wide variety of functions which requires the corresponding number of operation buttons. Therefore, it has become difficult to arrange all the operation buttons on the center console in a limited space. Further, an increase in the number of the operation buttons might impair the appearance in design of the center console.
In order to obviate such inconveniences, a large number of prior arts have been proposed. Now, an explanation will be given of its typical example, the clustered switch device for a vehicle disclosed in JP-A-59-57043 (Laid-open).
In this concentrated switch device for a vehicle, a plurality of switches for mode selection are indicated on a partial area on a liquid crystal display. In operation, when a mode is selected by touching the indication of either switch by a finger, another transparent switch detects this. Thus, a plurality of switches for function selection corresponding to the selected mode are prepared in another area on the display.
In the clustered switch device, since the switches for function selection are prepared through the operation of the switches for mode selection, the number of switches for function selection to be displayed simultaneously and that of transparent switches for detecting their operation can be reduced.
However, since the areas for the switches for mode selection and function selection are located individually on the liquid crystal display, spaces corresponding to them must be assured on the display, and the respective transparent switches for detecting the operation of the above switches for mode selection and function selection must be provided. It was difficult to arrange these switches in the limited space such as the center console.
JP-A-9-115377 proposes a device for operating an air conditioner in which only the indication of the operation buttons for function selection is made on a liquid crystal display. In this case, the liquid crystal display indicates only the functions of the operation buttons for function selection. Therefore, the operation buttons for mode selection and function selection must be arranged outside the liquid crystal display. Accordingly, the technique disclosed in this reference could not also adopted in view of the limited space.
JP-A-9-198176 discloses an electronic appliance in which changes in the indication of the function of an operation button which is viewed through its transparent portion or through-hole are displayed on a liquid crystal display arranged behind the operation button.
In this electronic appliance, the contents to be indicated on the liquid crystal display are changed in accordance with the functions given to the operation button. Therefore, the functions given to the operation button which are allotted according to different circumstances can be surely recognized at the respective present timings. This greatly contribute to reduction in the number of operation switches in a manner of multi-functioning of the operation switch.
Meanwhile, the functions not used simultaneously, such as reproduction of a CD player and reproduction of a cassette player, can be performed by a single operation. Therefore, these functions can be switchably allotted to a single operation button so that they have only to be correspondingly indicated on the display.
However, the stepwise change of a setting condition, such as setting of the wind amount in an air conditioner and setting of the volume in an audio system cannot be performed by the single operation such as once pressing the operation button. Such a stepwise change has been carried out using a sliding knob, rotary knob, or operation buttons corresponding to setting stages. In this case, it can not be realized to allot the function inclusive of the stepwise change as well as the other functions and to switch the functions according to circumstances in a manner of changing the function indication of the operation button.
In view of the circumstances described above, the present invention has been accomplished.
The first object of the present invention is to provide a multi-function switch device which can perform or recognize a plurality of functions by each of a plurality of operation buttons when the number of operation buttons as well as the space required for display of the functions are reduced.
The second object of the present invention is to provide a multi-function switch device which can perform or recognize a plurality of functions by an operation button for setting the stepwise operation as well as another operation button for only selecting the corresponding function.
In order to attain the first object of the present invention, in accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a multi-function switch device comprising: a plurality of operating operation buttons xcex11-xcex1n each for selecting object appliances and their operation; a display means 15j on which images indicative of functions of the operation buttons are displayed, the images being viewed at the corresponding operating operation buttons; means 31A for executing the display of a first level screen representative of a plurality of object appliances to be selected on the display means 15j; means B for detecting whether or not any of the operation buttons has been pressed while the first level screen is displayed; means 31B for specifying an image of the appliance to be displayed on the display means 15j in response to detection of a pressed operation button; and means 31C for executing the display of a second level screen representative of a plurality of functions of a specific appliance. In such a configuration, the number of operation buttons xcex11-xcex1n and space occupied by these operation buttons can be reduced while the functions of these operation buttons are recognized.
Preferably, the multi-function switch device further comprises means 31D for setting images of the plurality of object appliances on the first display screen. Therefore, the contents of the object appliances to be selected can be optionally set.
Preferably, the means 31D sets images of the plurality of object appliances on the basis of appliance information transferred from these object appliances. Therefore, the images of the plurality of object appliances on the first level screen can be easily set with no special means or operation.
Preferably, the multi-function switch device further comprises means 31E for setting images of a specific object appliance on the second level screen. Therefore, the contents of the functions of the selected object appliance can be optionally set.
Preferably, the means 31E sets images of a specific object appliance on the basis of function information transferred from the specific appliance. Therefore, the images of the plurality of functions of the selected appliance on second first level screen can be easily set with no special means or operation.
Preferably, the multi-function switch device further comprises a specific operation button xcex2 which is valid for a specific object appliance, and means C for detecting whether the specific operation button has been operated while the first level screen is displayed. In this configuration, even if the kind of the object appliance is designated, when the specific operation button is operated, the functions relative to the specific operation button can be set at the operation buttons.
Preferably, while the first level screen or the second level screen is displayed on the display means 15j, in a first operation button region except at least one of the plurality of operation buttons xcex11-xcex1n, the corresponding functions are viewed, whereas in a second operation button region constituting the at least one operation button, additive information relative to functions of the operation buttons viewed in the first operation button region is viewed. In this configuration, the necessary number of operation buttons can be assured for selection of the object appliance and its function while additive information relative to the operation buttons can be displayed on the space of operation buttons not used for selection.
Preferably, the first level screen includes a symbol predictive of presence of the second level screen corresponding to at least one appliance displayed by the first level screen. Therefore, the presence or absence of the function to be selected on the second level screen can be known in advance.
Further, in accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a multi-function switch device comprising: a plurality of operating operation buttons xcex41-xcex4n each for selecting one of operations of a specific object appliance; a section D through which an operation of the specific appliance is selected using any of the operation buttons xcex41-xcex4n; a section E through which a change of setting of the operation of the object appliance is instructed; display means 15j, 15k for displaying the operations of the specific appliance which are viewed at the corresponding operation buttons xcex41-xcex4; and display changing means 33A for changing the display of the display means 15j, 15k so that in response to an instruction of changing the setting of the operation, selective operations relative to at least the setting are viewed at the operation buttons.
In this configuration, the functions of the object appliance whose setting has been changed can be viewed at the operation buttons xcex41-xcex4n and can be executed successively executed.
Preferably, the setting change instructing section E includes some of the operation buttons xcex41-xcex4n at which selective instructions to change of the setting are viewed. Therefore, the space occupied by the operation buttons xcex41-xcex4n can be saved.
Preferably, the setting change instructing section E further includes an individual operation button xcex for instructing to change of the setting. Therefore, an user can use both the operation buttons and the individual operation button for changing the setting of the object appliance in accordance with the function of the object appliance.
Preferably, the setting change instructing section E further includes some of the operation buttons xcex41-xcex4n at which selective instructions of determining an instruction to change the setting are viewed. Therefore, it is possible to prevent the operation based on an erroneous instruction from being viewed.
Preferably, the setting changing section E includes some of the operation buttons xcex41-xcex4n at which selective instructions of determining an instruction to change the setting are viewed. In this configuration, an user can use both the operation buttons and the individual operation button for changing the setting of the object appliance in accordance with the function of the object appliance. It is also possible to prevent the operation based on an erroneous instruction from being viewed.
Preferably, a present setting relative to the operation of the selected appliance is viewed at some of the operation buttons xcex41-xcex4.
Preferably, an image of the first color is viewed against a background of the second color at a first operation button region composed of some of the plurality of operation buttons, whereas the image of the second color is viewed against the background of the first color at a second operation button region composed of the remaining operation buttons, and the first and the second operation button region are switched by a selecting means F.
In order to attain the second object of the present invention, in accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided multi-function switch comprising: operation button means xcex1 for stepwise setting one of operations of an object appliance; display means 15j for displaying the set operation which is viewed at the operation button means; means Axe2x80x2 for detecting that any one of operation button means has been pressed; means 31Axe2x80x2 for deciding the step of the operation set by the operation button means on the basis of a detection result of the detecting means Axe2x80x2; means 31Bxe2x80x2 for creating image information of a character to be viewed at the operation button means on the basis of a decision result of the deciding means 31B so that the character representative of the operation of the object appliance viewed at the operation button means is changed in accordance with the step on the display means.
Preferably, the operation button means includes an increment operation button for incrementing the step of the operation of the object appliance and a decrement operation button for decrementing the step thereof; and the step deciding means decides that the step of the operation is now a minimum value when the operation detecting means detects the operation of the increment operation button in a state where the step of the operation is decided to be a maximum value, and decides that the step of the operation is now a maximum value when the operation detecting means detects the operation of the decrement operation button in a state where the step of the operation is decided to be a minimum value.
Preferably, the operation button means further includes a default operation button for setting the step of operation at a default value between the minimum value and the maximum value , and the step deciding means decides that the step of the operation is now a default value when the operation detecting means detects the operation of the default operation button.
Preferably, the operation button means includes a plurality of operation buttons and the character created by the character image information creating means is viewed at an area extending over the plurality of operation buttons.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will be more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.